


写于……

by pot_sul



Category: Warriors Orochi
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pot_sul/pseuds/pot_sul
Summary: r-18g借用了@啮齿动物切片 太太的梗。我读别人的脑洞看得稀里哗啦眼泪姨妈一起落自己写起来就变成渣贱套路了【靠写了挺多字的了但是还是感觉有的地方没写到或是感觉不对劲，写出这么雷的东西不忍直视就不想捉虫了【。写的时候不由自主丕丕的脸就出现了，这口锅丕丕你就背着吧【要怪就怪那个夜勤病栋一样的dlc。反正就很雷，很不适合阅读，也很毒……





	写于……

“还在想小时候的事吗？”曹丕问他。

“嗯，感觉能想到的东西更多了。”三成有话说不出口，他的记忆是从五岁之后开始的，因为日有所思夜有所梦的关系，他会在梦中梦见自己曾经的生活，这样因为大脑想要寻求安慰而制造出来的虚假记忆过于真实了，在三成醒来之后仍然叫他分不清现实与虚构的关系。

除了名字与身体之外是他还能确信的事，他分辨不清真实和妄想哪一个会对他造成伤害，他醒来的时候就已经有了一双畸形的脚了，以至于不能记起如何像一个正常的人一样走路。连身体与他人的不同都让他觉得是有人加害与他，他是天生就要被别人用来伤害的人。

“怎么可能，世上哪有人和你一个样的。”曹丕像是不在乎他这副畸形的身体，笑嘻嘻地和他讲话，但是也只有他这么做。家中的人，如果这里可以称作家的话，对他都保持着距离，将他一个人孤立开来。

但是三成也有记得很清楚的事，群山与海一样的蓝色的湖水，清晨树林上缠绕的雾气，温柔的父亲与母亲，更加珍惜的记忆是难得能看见的闹市的街景。因为记得很清楚于是更害怕会有忘记的那一天到来，于是如同学生复习课本上的知识一样定期地翻出来检查一遍。

“你说不定是妖怪呢。”曹丕说话没有恶意的，三成也觉得自己不是正常人，他的身体是病态的，就算是被割破了皮肤痊愈的也极快留不下疤痕，就跟妖怪才能做到的事一样。他也相信曹丕不允许他与他人有过多的接触是为了保护他。钢铁与电的时代来临了，人们能用眼睛去探讨人自身的问题了，就不愿意相信旧时代为了解决疑惑而说的妖怪与人的故事。如果他是妖怪的孩子而不是由人类产下的畸形怪物，那么他的定义就可以从“怪物”变成“与众不同”，这样至少变好了一点。

他天生长着两副人的性器官，无论是男是女都说得过去，家里的大人买下他也是看中了他这副变态但是不会惹出麻烦的身体，让他去陪伴年轻的长子，而至于三成长大以后的事大家都没有为他着想过。

他们要管送他们这些货物去买家的人贩子下线叫“妈妈”，三成的脚早就无法奔跑了，他乖乖地被拉着手去了曹丕的家，在院子里看到被放出来透气的大鹦鹉，鹦鹉栖息在开放的鸟架子上，比花鸟摊上关在小笼子里那些看上去精神萎靡的小鸟们滋润多了，就算是它的脚腕子上拴着铁链也能过衣食无忧的日子。三成羡慕它，自己被赶来赶去走了太多的路，“妈妈”们为了把他当成女孩子卖掉给他打了耳洞，为了防止伤口长死里面穿着打结的棉线，现在发炎了他两只耳垂又红又涨，两边脸颊也因为炎症热乎乎的，他希望这家的主人赶紧要了他，就算是湿地板或者是泥土地也好，他太累太想躺下睡一觉了。

三成如愿地睡到了晚上天黑，并且也不是躺在地板或者是泥地上，家里的老奶妈给他换了衣服，让他睡在楼梯下面的小藤床上，楼梯上面是曹丕的房间，以后长大了会是家里的主人，如果顺利的话也会是他的丈夫。

三成醒来的时候曹丕放了学，正在屋里读书，三成听见了不耐烦地敲木板的声音。

他手脚并用的爬上去，看见曹丕穿着新式的学生制服，正在用指节瞧着木质的桌板，三成扒着门缝看他，对方先转过了头。

“过来”曹丕指了指桌子上放着的食盒，他们家中为宫里做着采办的生意，有这种人不要的或者是自己偷偷昧下的东西不奇怪，三成在被确定了买家之后就知道了这些事，他被告诫要小心翼翼行事，否则被退回来就无法为他再找到出路了。

盒子里放着的就是普通的糕点，三成的肠胃因为吃东西太淡了受不了油腻的东西，闻到油酥的味道就不怎么好受了，但是曹丕正看着他进食，为了不让他尴尬他要吃下去才行。

简直就跟在看刚买回来的狗从主人的手中汲食一样，三成这样想。

 

曹丕确实对他很好，至少不像是戏文中常常描绘的那种随意凭着心情去压榨他人不知白米几钱的少爷。他让自己和他躺同一条床，在一起吃饭，为了让他能够跟随上自己的思想，还允许他再家里读书。

除了不能够自由的生活之外一切都很令人满足，比起强压着一个人令他因恐惧而不能生出怨言，不如施舍一些意料之外的小恩小惠更方便有效。

三成是有才的，但是这样的才能被束缚在这样的身体里让人惋惜，他再大一点就会意识到这具复杂的身体带来的更多的问题，人会因为自己的性别对与自己在社会生活中的定位产生认知，但是三成不会，他即是男人又是女人，做为认知中的男性他有着不逊于曹丕的学识，做为女性他又迷恋着庇护自己的曹丕心甘情愿地为他屈居下位。

他又恨着自己的身体，所有的自我价值不过来源于曹丕对他的承认而已，曹丕自己也在思索，自己某一天要是不再对三成抱有兴趣 那他会不会因为看不到要为什么活下去自取灭亡呢。

晚上入睡前曹丕蹲下来，为他脱去了鞋子，三成制止了他捏着自己袜子边的手。

“别脱下来，很难看。”

曹丕手捧着三成的脚，这只脚被不自然的拗成能用单只手就握住的细小三角形，平时被塞在高底子的鞋子里。三成恨他这双脚趾贴着脚底的畸形小脚，恨它走不了多远的路就会发麻变肿，恨它让自己被明显地打上了不男不女的标志让自己没办法去像是个正常人一样的和别人交流，也就只有曹丕才会接受他。

“不会的，没这回事，我不会觉得难看，心里也不会产生嘲笑你的想法。”曹丕和三成脸贴着脸躺在床上，手指和手指交在一起。三成比以前骨相变得更清晰，脸也比小时候更加清秀，因为两个不一样的性征，性别在他脸上体现的模糊不清，让他一直保持着少年一样朦胧的美感。

真漂亮啊，曹丕是在心里由衷地称赞他这一张脸的，如果真的是勾引人的妖怪生下来的孩子也不会让人惊奇的。

但是三成第一次月经初潮之后曹丕就再也没有这样欣赏过他的身体了。因为那个属于曹丕，属于他先生的入口喷出了污血，所以他就对自己失去兴趣了吗？

三成躺在床上不得不这样想，曹丕与他越行越远，他能够学习的东西不过是可以帮助曹丕的工具，他读不了没有翻译的书籍，也看不懂实科用数字阐述的思想，也不懂为何要用记账的数字而不是更能让人理解的文字。

他连自己是什么东西都没有想明白，自己是低曹丕一等是他买回来用来做精神安慰的玩具还是真的如白纸黑字那样写的一样把他当做可以正视的人呢。他两条腿中间夹着浸了血污的毛巾，心想自己若只是个单一健全的男性，曹丕说不定就能正视自己了。

但是这个问题也没有继续思考的价值了，曹丕带回来了一位真正的女性，这个家中真正的女主人。

真正的女性，货真价实的人。

三成看见她穿着洋式的衣服，健全人的脚上穿着皮鞋，疼爱孩子的父母怎么会忍心让他们的身体受到损害呢。真正疼爱孩子的父母，又怎么会忍心看着天生带着畸形病的小孩子到世上来受苦呢。

 

“三成啊，理解我吧。”曹丕躺在床上，紧紧地攥着他的手。

“仅仅是为了细枝末节的小问题，你不要在意，我也只是为了满足其他庸俗的人无端的猜测而已。”

“我明白。”三成明白曹丕要应对的问题，他不是个供他求欢的工具，他能被曹丕承认的价值要远远多于这一点。

“我离不开你的，离开你我想不到要怎么去应对生活，我也不想要让你为难，不希望你变成无端承受他人指责的目标。”曹丕反复地安慰他。

“我知道。”三成相信曹丕说的是真话，他与他相处了那么长时间，他全部的用处，全部的心思都是在为了曹丕而被培养着的，他相信自己若是离去会让对方感受到生活的不适。自己长久以来一心为了他的心思被抛弃也一定会让有情义的心感受到悲伤的。

他也只能这么相信而已。

 

曹丕又开始和他做爱了，三成为此感受到了安慰。如果他能够怀孕生下孩子的话，那么血缘的链接就能取代他和曹丕之间看上去不可靠的情感将两个人链接在一起了，就算是名义上无法相认，但是这是谁也不能否认的现实，曹丕看见他必然无法忽略这一件事，那么就算是丧失了感情也会对他抱有无可奈何的愧疚感与责任感。

怀了孕就没有办法继续去工作了，三成现在的样子难以在外人面前露面，曹丕厌恶他人看见体态不够好看的三成，然后用猥亵的想法去揣度他的身体，于是进一步的将他和他人隔离开来。

“这边的房子小了点，但是一个人住的话会宽敞许多，也更加清净，对于小孩子的成长会更好吧。”曹丕让人把房间打扫了一遍，但是因为没有人居住而没有被各种人使用的物件填满，看着仍然很荒凉，其他房间中也完全没有家具，只有三成住的那一间小卧室放着床。用力掂着脚从细长的窗户向外望去还能看见街道上的样子。

三成的身体在作痛，他没有心思去向窗户外面看过去，他的腰很窄小，胎儿的重量挤压着骨盆和内脏，让他经常感觉到憋闷和疼痛，从前只是不能够独自奔跑而已，如今连站着都是奢侈的事了。

“真讨厌啊，好想快点把他生下来。”三成向曹丕抱怨，对方躺在他的床上不说话也不动弹，大人的生活太累了，三成又无法帮助他为他实际地解决问题，让他和曹丕都感觉到疲惫和烦躁。

“嗯，是的。”曹丕似睡非睡，躺在柔软的床上小声哼哼一样地跟三成说话。

“在心烦什么呢？”三成察觉出他的不对劲，成年了的曹丕变得比从前更加阴郁更不愿意与三成交流。三成自知是以自己的视野无法看到曹丕会遇见的问题才会变成这样，为了让他依然能够留意自己他有必要更加地去承受对方的情绪。

“革命要来了。”

“革命是什么？”三成轻轻地趴到曹丕身边，头枕着他的胳膊却不敢压上去。

“我也不知道革命的目的是什么，是要打破一切旧的东西然后在废墟上建立新的秩序吧。”曹丕说话嘟嘟囔囔，他嘴上对三成说这些话，心里想的全是其他的东西，更实际的事情。看见时风对自己不友好的亲王权贵们终于意识到有利剑要劈到自己头上来了，害怕自己无法接受新的生活，为了保护自己的利益而开始去伤害他人的利益，曹丕知道自己现在能够受到的保障不过是空头支票，在这样的时刻无论是银行还是自己的人脉都没有一点信用。

“会变好的吧，一切都会变好的。”三成玩着曹丕围巾上的线头，把它扯的老长，编织好的棉线就散开了。

“我回去了，下次很快过来。”曹丕从床上跳下来，三成没有下去送他，他动都没有动，就算是洗脸上厕所这种日常活动他现在也得有人扶着才行。

很快过来不过是安慰人的话，说是谎言也不过分。三成很清楚，但是忍不住还是会落泪，冬季就快要来了，这折磨着他身体的怪胎马上就会出世了，三成裹着被子，在想要是生下来的孩子是个怪物的话会怎么样，如果能被他的父亲承认的话那么至少不用像他一样过过于痛苦的生活，但是他还是一样会长大，会面对各种各样的问题，也会面对他人不怀好意的目光，他若是为了自己的身体感到自卑，那又该怎么办。

新年的时候，曹丕没有过来。

这是意料之中的事，三成知道他会面临的问题不是现在的自己能理解的，在困苦的境地的曹丕也没有义务去照顾一个会让自己变得更悲观的人。人们在街上游行，对与他们两人的悲剧他人并不知晓，这让三成感到恼火，烟火爆炸的声音也让他感到不安，腹中的胎动变得频繁，他的心脏跳动得也不正常。

信得过的医生说他体内有完全相反的两种激素在互相抗衡，会让他比正常的女人更容易变得敏感，但是这也只是无端的猜想，如果能够住进医院里接受观察的话那么对于孩子和母亲会更安全一点。

曹丕回绝了这样的邀请，让三成的身体被当成实验样本做动物一样的观察他接受不了，让他如同被展览一样的被曝光在其他人的视野之下引起他人的猜测他更难以忍受。

三成感觉胎动变得更加频繁起来，胎儿感受到了母体的不稳而在母亲的腹中挣扎，三成感觉到胸口憋闷，他蜷缩着身体，想到了外面不知他人苦痛而为自己庆祝的人群，为让自己感受到安慰而选择忽视他的曹丕，取代了他来到曹丕身边的女人，所有有健康身体的人都不了解他所受的惩罚，而又不把他当做人看待肆意地为了自己而去忽视伤害他。

“停下！混蛋，停下来！”三成两只手扒着窄小的窗棂，对着外面的人大喊，他过得如此凄惨，去祈求他人的一点同情又有什么错。

“都去死吧！”三成恨不了解他人之苦的人，若不是人们都在为自己的利而伤害他人，曹丕又为何会要在本来应该开心的日子，在本该和他依偎在一起的日子里抽身而去。

人群中没人听见三成的声音，空中炸出绚烂的烟火，从黄变成红色慢慢落下来。三成仰着头看火光的碎屑在天上消失，仰的脖子发酸，然后发现天地倒转了一样，自己的身体如同悬空一样的失去了重量。

第一个发现的人是楼下住着照顾他的老人，他听见了三成摔在地板上的声音，和随之响起的惨叫声。三成趴在地板上，侧着身子蜷缩在地上，他身体发凉，却一直在不断地冒汗。

腿之间湿漉漉的，让他感觉到羞耻，他的手从裤子上摸到了这大量涌出弄脏了衣服的液体，黑暗中他看不出颜色，但是手指间可以闻到腥味，那就应该是和他的血一样是肮脏的液体。

曹丕来到他的身边了，他攥着三成的手，跪在地上和他说话，用手指为他擦去眼泪和汗水。

“快点把孩子生出来，快点生出来，生下他之后我们就去过从前那样的生活。”曹丕的脸看上去很疲惫，已经完全摆脱小孩子的模样了，三成疼的死去活来，但是看着这张陌生的脸，开始怀疑他不过是因为有了孩子为自己高兴才说出这种话去安抚他。

说到底都是为了他自己。

三成心情灰暗，他的两只脚被系在房梁上的绳子吊起来，下体大开着对着接生婆，这个女人收了曹丕不少的钱，对于三成着畸形的身体发誓一生保密。

刚开始的时候这个女人还用手托着三成的腰，帮他揉着肚子让胎儿滑进产道里。但是过了很久还是没有动静，连宫颈打开的速度都差强人意，刚开始向外渗血的时候产婆还会用热水为他擦掉流出来的血。但是陪着他毫无进展地耗了半个晚上之后，产婆和曹丕一起走了出去，把被生产的痛折磨得不省人事的三成一个人留在了屋子里。

三成睁开眼睛，疼痛感在他刚刚清醒的时候漂离了身体，又愈演愈烈的返了回来。他又开始回想自己幼时那仅剩不多的回忆，群山与湖水的记忆回来了，微笑着的父母，在鹅卵石的岸边去捡起小石子向水鸟扔去，然后和其他的小孩子一样嘲笑慌乱逃窜的鸟群。

自己那个时候还是个人，父母可以为了让他发笑这一简单的目的而不顾自我地保护他。但是在他人眼中自己却不是这样的，他妖怪一样的身体在贪财的人眼里是可以交换钱财的物品，在曹丕这样不为财而动心的人眼里他是用来欣赏，从情和性上取悦他的玩具。

三成听见了门外两个人的交谈，在他晕过去之前他记着那个可怕的老女人用手指伸进他的产道里去，又十分不满地抽出了沾满污血的手指。

“他血流的太多，骨架子又小产道打不开，生不出来的，赶紧准备吧。”这个女人的年纪很大了，用这种愚昧的接生手术害死过很多女人，无论是失血而死还是因为产后没有被妥善地照顾而染上疾病死去的女人她见过太多。

“怎么可以，收了我的钱起码要把小孩子取出来才行，并且他死不了的，快点把婴儿拖出来。”曹丕的声音从门外响起来了，三成手抓着枕巾，听曹丕跟产婆讲了他从前的事。

他十五六岁的时候，曹丕刚刚进入大学。按照他父亲的说法是男孩子必须要受到最新最好的教育才行，这样才能有办法去应对以后会遇见的各种靠从前长辈的经验不能解决的问题。三成被曹丕留在了家里，但是某天，三成还是因为好奇去看了他。年纪变大了之后他也像正常人一样渴望着走到外面去，依靠着新鲜感去获得快乐。害怕别人看出端倪来，他穿上自己的鞋子，又套上曹丕留在家里不要了的旧鞋，在里面垫了一圈毛巾固定住。

穿过横竖交织的小巷走到主路上，先向西走穿过西侧的城门到郊区之后再向北走过了河，再往北走一点西侧就是曹丕读书的学校的所在地。那里也有湖水，但是跟记忆中的湖比起来还是太小了。三成走走停停，时不时停下来在路边休息，这样反反复复走到的时候已经是晚上了。曹丕离家之后不给他留钱，他走在路上的时候时常有人力车夫询问他要去哪里，这里往返的车子很多，学生和老师大体上都没有在为生活花销发愁的，也是最好做生意的人群。

但是到了的时候他又开始彷徨，他不知道曹丕住在哪里，也不知道他学的是什么，站在校门前他不敢进去。他感觉到进去之后又是另外一个不一样的世界，是他不能够生存的地方，在里面他连一秒都无法待下去。

正好有下班的教授从校内出来，看见他手足无措地站在那里，上来就与他搭话。

“去见人的话在门口那里登记了名字和要见的人的信息就能进去了。”那个人夹着公文包，出来时很匆忙的样子，但是和三成说话的语速却很缓慢。

“可是我不知道他学什么的，也不知道他住哪里。”

“让人困扰呢，这里读书的人很多，要是一个一个挨着查要花很长时间。”这个老师手叉着腰，平整漂亮的西服上打着的褶子看着也是在衬他的。

三成低头想了想，用一种怀疑的语气说话：“叫曹丕的，应该是读文的……”三成想起曹丕在家里写文章与他一起阅读的样子，做出了这样的猜测。

“子桓的话当然是学校里的名人，是受大家欢迎的好学生。”那位先生露出了笑容：“你是来找他干什么的，是同学要一起约出去的吗？”

“不是，是家里人，来看他一下的。”

“啊，这样啊，那么要快点，校内的宿舍是不允许留外人住宿的。”那个先生领着他往校内走，学校里的建筑分布的很空旷，此时正是吃晚饭的时间没什么人。三成左顾右盼，这里果然是不能容许他存在的地方。

“你看二楼最边上的那个窗户，拉着绿窗帘的那一个就是子桓住的地方，回去记着替我跟他父亲说一下他儿子是值得他自豪的人。”那个先生把他送到了地方之后马上就跑着离开了。

曹丕的房门是开着的，此时整栋楼只有他一个人在。三成进来的时候他在写东西，曹丕看见有人进来，慌乱地去藏匿摊在书桌上的纸稿。

“你怎么来了？”曹丕拉着他的手，把他拖进了屋子锁上门：“家里有人让你来的吗？”

“我想要看看你，走的时候你连自己学什么东西都没跟我说过。”三成的视线在曹丕住的屋子里乱瞄，无论是放在墙角的暖水壶和成堆的杂志报纸，还是挂在墙上绣着校徽的毛衣他都感到了新鲜，曹丕过着这样有趣的生活却不跟自己分享这样的快乐。

他看到了曹丕书桌上成摞的信纸，在他进门的时候被曹丕翻了过来压在砖头一样的教科书下，但是还有一页没写完的被他的手压着。三成在上面看到了自己的名字。

“这个是什么？”三成在他之前抢了过来，信纸的边角被扯烂了，但是不妨碍阅读。

【在下雨的时候，石田三成抱住了我的身体，她用自己热乎乎的胸膛贴着我，然后慢慢跪下来，脸贴在我的大腿根上……】

三成看不下去了，自己的名字写法与他人不一样，就算是被别人看到曹丕也可以说是自己逍想出来的人物，曹丕面无表情的看三成读着自己写的东西，见他看完了垂下手又把剩下的塞到了他怀里：“之前我还写了很多，还要接着看吗？”

“除了你自己写，你还给谁看过？”三成觉得很恶心，有什么东西要呕出来一样，但是他胃里空空的，他太长时间没有吃东西，纸页从他手里脱落洒了一地。他抓着曹丕的衣服靠在他身上，却被对方推到了床上去。

“也没有几个人了，大家都很喜欢你呢。”曹丕抄着手，在三成眼里一副毫不知羞耻的样子，受欢迎居然是这个意思吗，三成怒火中烧，他去捡散在地上的纸页，曹丕在孤身一人上学的时候每晚都在写猥亵那个“她”的故事，除了给一个人充当性奴隶之外，曹丕还写过他被野蛮的兵痞捉住轮奸的故事，又或是故意揭他伤口一样写他被人贩子买进了窑子被人玩弄最后被拖入树林中勒断了脖子毁尸灭迹这样不堪入目的东西。

“为什么要写这种……”

“写的有一半是现实的吧。”曹丕仿佛是在嘲笑他看不清现实一样，“你在我们家里不就是这样的吗，明白了的话就赶紧回去，不要再出来给我惹麻烦了。”

“真这么想的话你却没有胆子做……”三成把外套脱了下来，又解开了单衣，露出了苍白的身体抱住了曹丕：“你现在就开始，没人在的吧。”

“放开我，这里是学校……”曹丕厌恶这样的三成，要是被人看见他声誉不保，三成这么做一定是知道他不敢，算计了要嘲笑他。

“这里不敢的话就跟我回家，其实脑子里想的东西龌龊不堪却还在这里装成是正人君子，真是虚伪。”三成毫不犹豫地嘲笑他，下一秒脸就被一个硬物击中了，曹丕手里拿着墨水瓶打中了他的脸。

“你以为我不想的吗，从前我写了那么多首诗你看懂了哪一个？”曹丕手里的玻璃瓶被他击出了裂纹，从他手里脱落炸了个粉碎。

“要不是为了保护你，害怕你不男不女的样子被他人耻笑，我怎么会想要远离你？”曹丕的火发泄了出来，看到躺在地上的三成一动不动才知道自己做错了事，地上的污渍是两种颜色混合在一起的，除了墨水还有血的颜色在。

曹丕跑了出去接水，回来给三成洗干净了脸，发现他脑袋一侧有被自己打出来的一个伤口，皮肉绽开还在往外冒着血珠，但是马上就自己止住了血皮肉收缩起来，皮肤重新变得平整了。

三成从小就这样，他没受过这么重的伤所以并没有人在意，曹丕抱着三成在地上坐了一会，怀中的身躯一颤醒了过来。

“行了，你赶紧回家吧。”曹丕把回家的车钱给了他，自己坐在肮脏的地板上，和墨水，血，被污渍弄得看不清字迹的纸页坐在一起。

“快点滚。”曹丕看着站在门口的三成心中难免不生气。

他不会轻易的死掉，被剪刀剪断了的手筋会完好如初的长回去，受了人类的致命伤他也死不了。西医已经会划开普通孕妇的肚子取出小孩了，那么同样的事做在他身上他肯定不会死掉的。

三成听到了曹丕在外面和产婆说的话，因为失血而变得苍白的脸被吓得完全失去了血色。他听见产婆埋着急促的步子跑下楼去，一定是去拿刀的。外面有一个更轻缓的踏步声在门口徘徊，那是曹丕。

产婆举着亮闪闪的刀闯了进来，和医生用的又细又薄的柳叶刀不一样，这把刀刀背厚重，是家里的厨师用来杀鱼的，曹丕跟着走了进来，面无表情地看着产婆摁着他的肚子考虑是要横着划开还是竖着。

“安心吧，你不是死不了的吗，现在外面的医院每天不知要施行多少次这样的手术。”曹丕嘴里说出来的话听上去像是嘲讽他一样，他抱着手在小产房里来回踱步，比起产房这里更像是屠宰场一样。三成惨叫的声音更大了，曹丕听着心烦，把自己的围巾解了下来塞到了三成嘴里。

“已经过了一晚上了，再不把孩子弄出来会在你身体里给憋死的。”曹丕说完就走了出去，把三成一个人抛弃在这小屋子里了。

而之后的事情三成记不清楚了，醒来的时候肚子还鼓着，但是身体里面的胎儿和胎盘全都被取出来了。肚子上被划了一道细长的疤痕，此时已经被缝了起来，三成用手摸了摸那道伤口，内里已经黏合在一起了，皮肤外层还没有长好，孩子不在体内之后他的盆骨也没有那么疼了，他从床上翻到了地上，用膝盖蹭着挪动去拿了放在柜子里的剪刀，把交织在他伤口上的棉线勾断抽了出来。

曹丕并不是常来看他的，并且三成也看出来他过得并不舒心，从前穿的呢这种新颖的材料做的衣服，装饰用的怀表和袖口被棉质的衣服给代替了，像是两个人初次相见时那样的木雕盒子也不会再在这个家里出现了，这种东西太笨重，和平的时候它是格调的代表，对于不太平的时期，只有真金白银这种自带价值的东西才是硬通货。

三成收到了孩子的照片，曹丕把照片放在了门口而没有告诉他。三成拿着照片，为自己生下来的小孩是健康的，没有被自己肮脏的血沾染到。也在忧心与曹丕为何不来见他。

自己已经失去能够让他感到愉悦的价值了，三成为这一结论感到了安心，无论是读书，还是任何一种自我修养的行为都对他失去了价值，不被他人承认的努力是对自己的折磨。他开始去跟伙夫借烟抽，后来又开始用吃饭的钱去让别人出去买鸦片回来，他的双腿被胎儿压迫的太久而经常会发痛，鸦片烟能止痛，如果是要当药用的话没人会阻止他。

刚开始的时候他只是把烟膏用刀片削成小块塞进烟卷里抽，某一天的时候曹丕想起他来了，于是就来看他，发现这间屋子里被厌恶的气味环绕着。

“从外面就能闻到你屋子里的味道，你什么时候回去。”曹丕用手扇动空气，他接受的教育里大烟是万恶不赦的，并且仅仅只是不完全燃烧的烟雾也可以让人成瘾。

“不是我回去，应该是你过来和我住一起。”三成刚刚享受过了一次药物制造的高潮，他自己蜷缩在被子里，身上的疼痛被缓解了，但是在效用褪去了之后身上又会疼的更加厉害，戒断反应发作的时候他反而觉得自己的思维更加清晰。曹丕说到底不过是外人，从他身上追求情爱还不如期盼他给自己多施舍一点钱财。

“这样可不行，你是个男人，而我的孩子是我的妻子生下来的。”曹丕看着弹了一地的烟灰，用脚在地上踢了一下：“你好自为之，不把房子给我烧了就行。”

三成缩在床铺里，恨他自己不能做一个人，没有站在曹丕身边的资格，但是这样思考并没有意义，上一次吸入的鸦片作用消散了之后身体又开始马上钻心的疼痛，三成从床上爬了起来赶紧点着了第二支烟，他之前思考的所有问题也就没有意义了。

后来这样的方法无法满足他了，一次能够摄入的量太少了也无法止住他身体上的疼痛了，他央求守着院子的人为他买了烟枪才解决了对他来说这大过天的问题。

“稍微收敛一点，警察找上门来了。”曹丕打开了窗户，好几个月不开窗的房间才被换入了新鲜空气。

但是这样的空气对于三成是种折磨，他的呼吸道脆弱的不行，冷冰冰的空气灌入他的嗓子眼里，像是往他的喉咙里塞了冰一样。

“他们怎么说的。”三成最近感觉不到自己脚的存在了，他的神经被麻痹太久，本来就受了不可逆伤害的双脚此时更是感知闭塞。曹丕来见他时他因为厌恶自己这具破败的身体而躺在床上拒绝与曹丕面对面的交谈。

“现在的凡愚为了生计用钱就能打发了。”曹丕坐到了三成的床上，破旧的床垫支撑不了一个正常人的重量而致使内里的弹簧发出了吱呀声的悲鸣。

“你也少花点没必要的钱，赶紧把病治好，然后回来。”曹丕坐了许久，才说出这样意义不明的话来。

 

曹丕读过古今中外有关于战争的书籍，人为了利益而发动战争的，为了天下大义而发起战争就是个笑话，一个人道义的满足必然是要牺牲其他数万人的生活才能达成。为了能让自己生存下去而故意忽略他人的感受，最后业报也一定会降临在自己身上。他想要把这些东西记下来，但是却想不出要如何开始记叙。如今大学和图书馆都被搬空了，被老师嘱托他还要一天三次的跑回学校里游说那些一腔热血说着要护校的学生赶紧离开。

他今天差点被愤怒的学生向他掷来的镇纸砸到。曹丕走在空荡荡的路上，用手捧着被包的严严实实借来的手枪，弹夹里是满的，他并不需要这个东西防身，如果被人发现他带着这个东西反而是件麻烦的事情。

船票是明天早上的，晚上他就要出发，先坐火车去到海港，然后再改做船出行。

但是眼下有个行李要处理掉，回家的曹丕没有去见慌乱的家人，而是去找了三成，他在托人订票的时候没有为他预定一张。

对方还是如往常一样躺在床上，动也不动像具尸体一样。他早就知道曹丕在这种时候不会带他离开的，他很早就明白了，自他开始被他人伤害的时候开始就已经没有像其他人一样做人的资格了。

“快走吧，你走了之后我也会出门的，绝对不会留在这里给你添麻烦。”

“你现在这个样子还能走路吗？”曹丕把三成抱了起来，把最后一张照片递给了三成。照片上的小孩子穿着曹丕幼时的衣服，三成拿着照片看了看，又翻到了背面。

“伪善。”三成对着地板啐了一口。

 

“那以后你还会为我写诗吗？”三成过了很久才这样发问。

“会写的，有空了就会写，会写让你看了不会生我的气的好诗。”

曹丕从三成手里抽走了照片，把一直藏在大衣内的手枪抽了出来，用枪管拨开了三成额前的头发。


End file.
